


3. Virus

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is a jerk, Connor needs hugs, Elijah just wants to help, Hank protec but he also attac, Intrusive code, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Elijah is finally going to turn Connor's left optical unit back on, but things get very bad, very quickly.





	3. Virus

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it's still August the 3rd when I post this. By 30minutes.

Nervousness and anxiousness raced through Connor’s system as he approached Elijah’s house. He gripped the sleeve of Hank's jacket, needing the other man to guide him from the car up to the house. A week had passed since the incident and Elijah had finally called them saying that it was safe now to turn Connor’s left optical unit on. He'd also said that he had some upgrades he wanted to give Connor. Connor was nervous about being able to partially see again. But he was also nervous about what these upgrades would entail. 

Connor looked towards the door as he heard Hank knock. It was only a minute before he heard the door open and Chloe tell them come in. At least he thought it was Chloe. Maybe it was one of her sisters. He couldn't be sure. They were taken a way that seemed familiar. Like, the opposite of the way they'd been led out last time. So he assumed that they were going to what was a lab. He hadn't… actually ever seen it….

“Connor!” Connor was surprised when he was suddenly height. Given voice and estimate body build it was Elijah. “Why don't we get started right away. I don't see any reason to waste any time,” Elijah said ushering Connor over to the table and having him lay down before going over to his laptop. “This will only take a few minutes. Quick and painless,” Elijah reassured as he grabbed some cords.

Connor winced slightly as Elijah plugged the cords in. It wasn't necessarily painful, but there was discomfort. However, Connor tried to relax and he closed his eyes. While he was nervous, he knew he would have to keep relaxed and open for Elijah to be able to do what he needed to as easily as possible. Connor exhaled as the code from Elijah started sliding into his processors. All of a sudden something painful shot through his processors, like a bullet going through his head. Connor  _ screamed _ , his back arching off the table. It was so painful. Then he went limp, his head rolling to the side slightly, unresponsive. 

Elijah was shocked at the sudden virus that rocketed from his laptop into Connor. His hands went flying across his keyboard as he tried to stop it but he was too late and somehow the virus managed to block him out. He swore. He knew the virus couldn't keep him out, but he would also have to find the source of the virus to get rid of it then yank whatever was in Connor out. He needed to work quickly though. He had no idea how much time he had.

“Connor!” Hank shouted, panicking when Connor had screamed. He panicked even more when Connor went limp. He only knew Connor was alive because his LED was a dull red and even though Connor was limp and unresponsive it wasn't hard to see that he was in pain. And Connor looked sickly pale. Which was terrifying because he was an android. Hank immediately began to get angry and attacked the one man who had to be at fault. “What did you do to Connor?!” He snapped angrily, grabbing the front of Elijah’s shirt. 

Elijah held his hands up in defense but also non threateningly. “It wasn't me. Somehow there was a virus. I think it came from Cyberlife. Now, I can get rid of the virus. But the longer you keep me from working the higher chance there is of something even worse than just a virus happening,” He said slowly. He sighed in relief when Hank let go of him. “I swear I will do everything I can,” He said before diving back into working on getting rid of the virus. He had to save Connor. 

* * *

 

Connor groaned as he lay on cold ground. He slowly blinked, bringing himself to awareness, and pushing himself up so that he was standing. He felt heavy and hurt. He quickly looked around, knowing full well he was only seeing because he was inside something in his code. It looked… like the zen garden. But everything was fragmented. There were pieces that belonged to some other places, and other parts that were just broken strands of ones and zeroes. He snapped his head around, looking for where the exit program was. His eyes widened and he ran over to the area, stumbling slightly. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,” He quickly mumbled. It… it was gone, just a hole of code. His head snapped around as he tried to find another one, or if it had moved, but there was no emergency exit. He had no way out. 

“There’s no point of fighting this,” Connor’s head whipped around as he heard an all too familiar voice. The last person he had ever wanted to see there again was standing just several feet away from him. Amanda looked exactly how she always had, except chunks of her were just lines of 1s and 0s. Just strands of code. “It was frustrating when you managed to escape and  delete the zen garden last time, but this time you will not get away. We need you Connor. You have no choice to comply,” Amanda stated. Her voice had a grating sound to it, because the code had solidified and taken hold yet. But from the way the holes of code were filling in with scenery, that wasn’t going to last long. 

Connor gasped as Amanda grabbed his neck with crushing force. If this had been real, his plating would’ve surely been cracked. The invasive code impaled him, trying to break him apart and tear at him. He cried out from the immense pain. Parts of his skin cracked and became white. He was fairly certain thirium was dripping from his eyes. This may have been a simulation, a virtual reality, but the virus was destroying him so much it was coming through into this simulated reality. 

Connor clawed at Amanda’s arm and hand that was crushing his neck, gasping for unnecessary breath. He grew desperate as the virus drew closer to destroying him completely. Tears had begun to mix with the thirium running down his face. He couldn’t die. He was afraid to die. Connor pulled all the strength he had left together before throwing one last desperate punch at Amanda. And he hit a red wall.

Connor splintered, into his form in the simulation, and the red outline of his consciousness. The red wall was representing the virus. He knew Amanda could see this because she shouted at him to stop, letting go of his form. Connor didn’t listen obviously and slammed his shoulder into the virus. The wall glitched but so did his consciousness form. Destroying the code was breaking him apart because he was already damaged. But that didn’t mean he was going to stop. Connor grabbed a chunk of code and ripped it away from the wall. He punched, and he kicked, and he clawed, he did everything he could until the wall shattered.

Connor fell to his knees, his head hanging down. He had nearly killed himself to destroy the code. No, he should’ve killed himself. But he wasn’t dead. 0s and 1s floated into the sky, disappearing like they were being sucked into a vacuum. But Connor didn’t notice. His eyes were closed and he was barely holding it together. The virus had taken a lot of energy to destroy and he was sure if he ever woke up more than just his right optical unit would be permanently damaged. Half his systems had to have fried. He didn’t even know anymore.

Very soft, very delicate hands gently touched his cheeks and lifted his head, causing Connor to open his eyes. Everything was so bright and blurry, he could barely make out the figure in front of him. It looked like… Chloe? “My name is Callie. Its okay Connor. I won’t hurt you,” She reassured, bringing him into a gentle embrace, “You are safe now. The virus has been completely eradicated. You’re going to be okay. We can talk more later. But right now I need you to do something for me, okay?”

_ Wake up _

* * *

Connor gasped as his eyes snapped open and he was very quickly booted up. He would’ve fallen off the table he was on if it wasn’t for the cords he was connected to. He didn’t give a second thought or listen to who ever it was a cry of protest belonged to. He was terrified of being dragged back to that hell. Then all of a sudden big arms were wrapped around him and he’d been pulled into a hug. He recognized that scent. It was Hank. Connor broke down into sobs, clinging to Hank. He hadn’t even realized he could see out of one eye again. He was just so distressed. A notification told him his stress level was at 99%. Another one, that went unnoticed, told him his left eye needed to be calibrated. He didn’t realize what had changed.

Hank hugged Connor as tight as he could, knowing the android could take it. He had just been so terrified of losing Connor. Now Connor looked distressed beyond measure and was sobbing into his chest. There was no way in hell he was letting him go. He couldn’t, wouldn’t. It had been one of the most stressful 20 minutes in his entire life. It had taken Elijah 15 minutes to get the virus removed, and then he said he couldn’t have done it if Conner hadn’t broken the code first. It had been something mutated and wrong on so many levels. But it was completely gone now. The 5 minutes waiting for Connor to wake up after the code was gone were the most painful. Elijah had reassured him, that Connor was okay, his systems were just repairing the damage and that Connor wasn’t alone. Whatever the hell that meant. Hank had cared, and had been about to question Elijah when Connor had woken up. And now Hank didn’t care about that right now. He just cared about making sure Connor was alright. He was never ever letting go.


End file.
